


You think your family heard?

by Probablywinchesterporn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Flirts With Reader, Dean Winchester Loves Reader, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywinchesterporn/pseuds/Probablywinchesterporn
Summary: Dean couldn’t hold it any longer, he needed it. No. He needed you, You had spent the past two weeks teasing him. Wearing slutty outfits, rubbing him up in just the right way knowing that he couldn’t touch you, not fuck you, nothing. You’d recently been staying with your family and they’re strict with relationships, Being religious and all.





	You think your family heard?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i'm reposting all of my stuff from tumblr over here so if you recognise it thats why!

Dean couldn’t hold it any longer, he needed it. No. He needed you, You had spent the past two weeks teasing him. Wearing slutty outfits, rubbing him up in just the right way knowing that he couldn’t touch you, not fuck you, nothing. You’d recently been staying with your family and they’re strict with relationships, Being religious and all.

Dean couldn’t take it. He had sneaked into your room at your parents place while you were in the shower and stripped naked before laying on the bed waiting for you.

Once you had come out he had you on the bed under him, grinding hungrily against you making noises you didn’t think he could make. But fuck did they turn you on.

You tried to conceal your noises but as he slipped his swollen cock into you and really started to pound into your tight pussy it got harder, And when he hit that sweet spot that could make you cum almost instantly he slammed his lips against yours swallowing your moans into his mouth only egging him on. As he thought he could trust you not to make a noise he pulled back for breath.

‘‘You gonna cum baby? You gonna cum all over my cock?’‘ He grunted lowly in your ear. You nod mindlessly unable to form words as he pounds you, disregarding the bed springs struggling and squeaking. 

It wasn’t long before he had you begging in his ear.

‘‘De, De let me cum’‘ You moaned into his ear and he chuckled before shaking his head.

‘‘Not until daddy cums deep in this tight little pussy’‘ He growled swirling his thumb over your clit driving you hard to your orgasm.

Not long before his thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he bucked harshly against you letting out a low growl as he came, You moaned unable to hold it anymore feeling him fill you up with his own cum.

He chuckled softly as he felt you shaking slightly under him ‘’You think your family heard?’’ He said with his smart ass grin.


End file.
